It Is Too
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: COMPLETED


**Disclaimer : This Fiction is Mine.**

**Warning : Typo and Weird story.**

**Title : It is too…**

**Summary : Donghae berlatih dance dengan Eunhyuk. Dan menurut Donghae it is so…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Start…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik yang menggema memenuhi ruangan dengan dinding kaca mengelilinginya. Dance practice Super Junior telah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun ruangan itu masih belum benar-benar sepi. Setidaknya masih ada dua namja yang menjadi main dance Super Junior yang kini tetap bertahan di sana.

Salah satu dari keduanya masih asyik menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama, gerakan lembut dan tegas itu terlihat mengalir bagai arus sungai yang tenang. Tubuhnya yang tergolong kurus namun terbentuk indah itu terus meliuk senada dengan lagu yang masih senantiasa mengalunkan iramanya yang menghentak.

Bertolak belakang dengan namja manis itu, sosok yang menjadi penghuni lain ruang itu kini tengah duduk malas di sudut ruangan, tubuh lelahnya ia sandarkan pada dinding kaca, tangannya memegang erat botol air mineral yang kini isinya tinggal separo, sementara manik mata hitamnya memandang lekat sosok yang seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dalam suasana seperti ini entah kenapa namja dengan julukan Fishy ini menginginkan segera kembali ke dorm. Karena menurutnya apa yang ada di hadapannya lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan sebuah alasan.

**Donghae POV**

'Arrrrrgh!'

Pekikku frustasi, namun hanya bisa kuteriakkan dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, disini aku yang memang masih tertinggal berdua dengan namja manis yang belakangan ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihku melanjutkan latihan dance kami.

Namun karena saking lelahnya aku memilih meninggalkan Hyukkie untuk beristirahat terlebih dulu. Oh iya, Jangan salah, kekasihku adalah dance machine super junior. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, dan akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk. Tapi diriku, lebih senang memanggilnya Hyukkie, itu terkesan cocok untuknya yang lucu dimataku.

Disini aku hanya melihat dirinya yang seolah tanpa lelah menari itu. Dan sekali lagi aku harus menahan nafas untuk sesuatu yang sejak tadi membuatku ingin menariknya pulang ke dorm dan melakukan ini-itu padanya.

Pasalnya, pemandangan yang menyapa indra penglihatanku ini merupakan sebuah keindahan tersendiri. Mengapa? Sosoknya—Hyukkie ku—kini sedang meliukkan tubuhnya membuat gerakan-gerakan yang mengundang. Walau ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengundang birahiku.

Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan peluh, nafasnya yang tersengal membuatnya membuka sedikit bibir seksinya yang lembut dan kissable itu. Belum lagi bajunya yang tipis dan basah oleh keringatnya menempel lekat pada tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya terlihat seksi dan menggoda sekali.

'Oh, tidak Donghae, jauhkan pikira mesum itu dari otakmu!'

Tidak bisa, aku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diriku yang seakan ingin segera memakannya. Hyukkie, kau tau. Hanya dengan melihatmu seperti ini saja sudah membuat gairahku naik ke ubun-ubun.

**End Donghae POV**

Donghae masih larut dalam imajinasinya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa objek yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya kini tengah menghentikan kegiatannya. Tubuh Eunhyuk yang kelelahan segera barbaring di atas lantai kayu.

Nafasnya masih memburu, meski sudah menghabiskan satu botol penuh air mineral rasanya belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Satu hal yang diinginkan Eunhyuk saat ini adalah segera kembali ke dorm, mandi dan tidur.

Eunhyuk kini membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, kedua tangannya menumpu dagunya hingga bagian depan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Sedangkan kedua kakinya ia mainkan di udara. "Hae?" Ucapnya lirih. Menyadarkan namja yang ada di depannya untuk melihat padanya sepenuhnya.

Sekali lagi godaan yang besar telah menanti Donghae, dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat pose super seksi dan menggoda kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi kaosnya yang longgar menampakkan leher jenjang dan bagian atas dadanya. Membuat Donghae ingin segera menandainya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan pada sang Asian Anchovy tersebut.

Merasa panggilannya tak direspon sama sekali Eunhyuk akhirnya bangkit, ia merangkak mendekati Donghae yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Hae!" Serunya saat sudah berada di hadapan namja fishy itu. "Kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak meresponku sama sekali." Kesalnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

'Tuhaaaaaaan! Tolong aku~!' Batin Donghae berteriak.

"Wae? Hyu-Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae gugup.

"Aku bilang ayo kita pulang, aku sudah selesai dengan bagian soloku jadi sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ne?" Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae, senyuman dengan pesona yang sangat memukau dimata Donghae, gummy smile innocent seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Mendengar kata 'pulang' otak Donghae segera bekerja cepat. Ia benar-benar menanti saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat menggoda dari sang kekasih membuatnya ingin melaksanakan ritual suci itu pada namja manis ini. Ia tak sabar mendengar desahan memohon kekasihnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera berdiri dan menarik Eunhyuk pulang secepatnya. "Ayo kita pulang!" Serunya kelewat semangat dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut saja ditarik-tarik Donghae.

.

.

"Ha-hae? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum ganti ba—Mmmppph!" Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong oleh bibir Donghae yang menyergapnya dengan penuh semangat. Setelah selesai dengan aktifitas ciuman panasnya Donghae memandang Eunhyuk penuh nafsu.

"Hyukkie, kau harus membayar mahal karena telah membuatku seperti ini…" Ucapnya sambil menggigit pelan cuping telinga Eunhyuk. Membuat sang empunya menggelinjang tak nyaman.

"Me-memangnya apa yang—emmhh—ku lakukan padamu? Dannnhh kapan aku melakukannya—ahhn?" Tanya Eunhyuk susah payah, ia memjamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Donghae di bagian sensitifnya.

"Diruang latihan tadi, kau membuatku benar-benar terangsang. Karena semua yang kau lakukan tadi sungguh menggoda dan It is too Sexy…" Dan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat memberikan respon dari kalimat itu Donghae sudah kembali menginvasi bibirnya. Membungkam segala macam protes yang akan disuarakan Eunhyuk.

Bisa dipastikan. Malam itu Eunhyuk tak dapat menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Sementara member lain, harus siap mendengar desahan dan erangan sang Dance machine tersebut. Karena mala mini adalah malam dimana Donghae akan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang kekasihnya lakukan. Sesuatu yang Too Sexy…

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian yah kalo geje…**

**Special thanks… untuk yang udah review Marry U**

**Mian gak bisa bales satu-satu hehehe…**


End file.
